


Count your Losses and Victories

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Determination & Diligence [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: After that, Kyoutani accompanies them for a while. He doesn't ask to stay with them, but they never refused him tagging along and so it's more of a silent agreement. There are several things they take note of during that time, much to Yahaba's dismay, because it makes hating him for beating them even harder.
[Part two of a Pokémon AU series]





	

**Author's Note:**

> And finally a second part. I have so many ideas but can't get to it fast enough because of other stories... But I wanted to finish at least one story before pokemon sun and moon comes out. (It's not out in Europe yet so does this count?) 
> 
> In the main games you have no other options but to be a trainer... but how do you decide to do other stuff? Is trainer the default one and the other are building up on that? If yes, when do people realise for the first time 'no this isn't it?'

“Yahaba, you need to calm down.”

  
“I am calm.”

 

Watari can see that he isn't, words spoken trough clenched teeth, fists curled up. Even if his voice is quiet, Watari can tell when he is upset, his eyes giving away how he feels. It's easy to read Yahaba who tries so hard to keep all of his emotion inside, bottled up until someone takes the effort to crack it open (and yet one person is better at this than anyone else).

 

“Our pokémon are fine. They will just worry when they see you like this”, he tries again which seems to have an effect on him.

 

“I'm aware, it's just that...”

 

“I know...”

 

And Watari does. It was not easy, seeing how their team barely stood a chance against Kyoutani's one even though they were always doing so much. Training with each other, encouraging them, practising by fighting against other's. They weren't the strongest, did have matches they lose, but this time it was different. They were shown a strength they don't think they can reach and it's something they have encountered a few times before but preferred to push away. This time they realised that ignoring the problem won't help solving it – they need to think about their future path. Though despite of being aware of this, they don't know how to start. Instead they half-heartedly pick at their food, lost in their own thoughts – that is until a voice drags them back to reality.

 

 

“Who do I spot here? Aren't this our dear Yahaba and Watacchi?”

 

“Oikawa-san!”

 

They seem happy to see him, despite of their confusion to meet him here in Unova. He doesn't let them comment on it though and plops down in the seat across from them, grinning.

 

“So, how does your journey go so far?”, he asks, even though the answer seems obvious, the truth right in front of him with them being in the centre and frustration written across their faces.

 

“Travelling is great. Seeing and catching new pokémon feels good... but we aren't really enjoying the fights”, Yahaba eventually says; it's the first time that he admits it, how he loves fighting but can't deal with the hallow feeling, as if it wasn't the right thing.

 

“Then why don't you try joining a contest? I though about it once but neither of my Pokémon is that much interested. They show me that because I am always open with them. And because you are hesitating, so are your Pokémon.”

 

They exchange a short gaze, thinking about his words. Then they nod.

 

“We heard that about Iwaizumi”, Yahaba eventually says, adding when he sees the short displeased expression on his face, “Are you here to challenge the gym leader?”

 

“No, I'm just discovering the region. Maybe I will fight in the metro.”

 

He is good at schooling his expression and Yahaba might just be a bit jealous.

  
“Ah, you know what? Here, have this.”

 

And just as good as he is at hiding his own emotions, he realises how other people feel. He once told them that – if he was a good person – he would use his perception to be a more insightful person. It wasn't some joke, but when Yahaba had told him that he is a way better person than they are, he had laughed and they pushed the topic aside. Now though, Oikawa takes the backpack neither has realised before and pulls a container out, passing it to the other one.

  
“An egg?”

  
“Yeah, I left one of my pokémon at a daycare. Maybe you can take better care of it than I do. It should hatch soon.”

 

Oikawa seems pleased with himself. His smile doesn't vanish when the caretaker shows up with their pokémon, relief flooding the young trainers. He watches them with a fond smile, how Yahaba presses his Pikachu against his chest and Watari holds his Sandshrew in his arms.

 

“You know, there are a lot of possibilities, different regions allow us that. You might want to think about it. Or just go back to your roots”, Oikawa smiles.

 

Yahaba would have taken his words as a better advice if he wasn't stealing their fries.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They didn't expect to run into Kyoutani again.

 

It were a few weeks by now and they are still not sure about their next destination. He doesn't pay them any mind, not that they really expected that, the Mankey on his shoulder the only one sparring them a glance. But he does seem interested in their Pokémon, so they don't say anything when Kyoutani looks at their Nidoran, giving them a nice treat.

 

(It seems like an apology and yet again Yahaba is surprised how gentle he can be.)

 

“You really have trouble talking to people, do you?”, he says even though he knows better than to embarrass him, earning himself a glare.

  
“Not that this is a bad thing, you seem like a good person, otherwise Pokémon wouldn't like you so much”, Watari adds.

 

There is a slight blush and so he turns back to the little companies. The Nidoran♀ seems to be vary of him, just like her trainer, but since Yahaba hadn't said anything, she realises that it's okay to trust this strong trainer with the sweetest sweets she had in a while; Nidoran♂ is more forgiving and munches on the treat without a care in the world.

  
“Why haven't they evolved yet?”, Kyoutani suddenly say, though he doesn't look up at them and Yahaba feels a bit irritated.

 

“Excuse us?”

 

“They are strong, you take good care of them, apparently. And they are male and female, good conditions”, Yahaba huffs at that observation, “but they are still little.”

 

“We haven't fought with them since our battle with you.”

  
Yahaba sees no use in lying, though he is aware how bitter he still sounds. When he looks at Kyoutani who furrows his brow, a “Why not?” following the disbelieving expression, he just rolls with his eyes.

  
“Weren't in the mood. No wait, we battled against this preschoolers. You should see how happy they have been. We beat them but they asked so many questions and when we answered them they were beaming with joy.”

 

“Ah, the youth. Always so excited to learn new things”, Watari agrees, arms crossing in front of his chest and remembering the day with a fond expression.

 

“I guess they are anywhere, not just in our region.”

 

“Of course, everyone starts somewhere”, Kyoutani says, looking at Yahaba as if he was stupid for believing otherwise.

  
It doesn't take Watari more than a second to realise that Yahaba is going to say something unpleasant, so Watari shuts him up with a gentle nudge and says it's time to go before it will be too dark to set up their camp.

 

“You going to join us? Unova can be scary at night if you're here alone for the first time.”

 

Kyoutani doesn't look too happy with Watari's suggestion, hesitates and it's not until Yahaba actually goes without a word that he decides on following them.

 

(Watari tries not to laugh – he could ask all he wants, but sometimes it's Yahaba's direct approach which solves situations like these.)

  
  


 

After that, Kyoutani accompanies them for a while. He doesn't ask to stay with them, but they never refused him tagging along and so it's more of a silent agreement. There are several things they take note of during that time, much to Yahaba's dismay, because it makes hating him for beating them even harder.

 

Kyoutani is gentle and can't turn his back on a helpless pokémon.

 

They learn this when they meet a hurt Emolga. Obviously, Yahaba and Watari wouldn't have ignored it either, but while they would have taken it to a centre, Kyoutani takes care of it himself. When they comment on it, he only says that the next centre is too far away and that it's easier if he does it now before wasting time. He does blush lightly, embarrassed, when Watari says how nice that is of him.

  
There is no surprise that the Emolga sticks with him after that. Only for Kyoutani. And that is another thing – the boy is oblivious to the love of the pokemon for him.

 

It's not just his own one who clearly love being by his side. Yahaba's Pikachu likes sitting on his shoulder while his Venonat chases around the Mankey, all the while Watari's Cubone playfully nudges him, wanting to fight, testing its strength.

  
And there is another thing, something they have in common – Kyoutani isn't sure what he plans to do after beating the gyms. Or no, Yahaba realises, that's not quite it. He knows what he wants, but not how he achieves it.

 

“What are your future plans?”, Yahaba asks one night, lying in his sleeping bag between them.

  
“I want to get stronger... fight stronger trainer with my Pokémon”, Kyoutani admits gruffly and even though they don't see anything in the dark, Yahaba is sure that he is blushing lightly; it's easier to understand his reactions by now, after travelling together for a short while.

 

“So are you going to be a gym leader?”

 

“Shouldn't he become an elite member instead?”, Watari chimes in.

 

“Oikawa said the same.”

 

“But you don't want to become his elite four... even if Iwaizumi is going to as well. Or especially?”

There is only a grumble, some shifting and when Yahaba looks at Kyoutani, he sees that he had turned away. He counts it as a victory.

 

 

* * *

 

During their short journey together, Kyoutani did the most trainer battles and the other two watched, learned about his style. But no matter which battle, he always praised his pokémon. Not with words (not like Oikawa did, calling them gorgeous and strong) but with a smile and pats.

And so far, they have seen every of his partner, except for one.

 

“Hey, show us your last pokémon.”

 

Kyoutani frowns. He doesn't like it when Yahaba orders him, but he does it nevertheless, even though he is against it.

  
“Don't be too loud. It doesn't like noises and strangers”, he warns them beforehand.

 

They are sitting down in the grass and when Kyoutani releases his pokémon, the two of them are surprised that it's a little bug type which comes out and immediately hides under Kyoutani's shirt.

 

“A Venipede? It's cute.”

 

“Of course she is.”

  
Yahaba stars at him for a moment, before he grins.

  
“What is this, do you really train a Pokémon because it's cute and not strong?”

  
Watari snorts when Yahaba tries his best impression of Oikawa, a fake surprised expression and hand on his heart, a gasp following his words; Kyoutani must have heard these words before because he immediately reacts towards them.

  
“It can be both, now shut up.”

  
“Watch your language around the children”, Yahaba playfully scolds him, but Kyoutani glares.

  
“Does it have a nickname?”, Watari wants to know, still amused how these two can be nice to each other and yet bicker without a pause to breath.

  
“Velvet....”, he mumbles; Yahaba tries not to comment how adorable that is.

  
“Hello, Velvet. We're sorry that we surprised you. It's nice to meet you. I'm Yahaba and that's Watari.”

  
Sometimes Kyoutani forgets how gentle he is with his pokémon. Velvet looks sceptical, as if she isn't fooled by his soft voice. But when he pulls out a treat and holds it out, she comes forward, carefully nipping at the cube he gave her. She still seems wary, but the presence of her trainer keeps her relaxed.

  
“I didn't expect her to like it. She is picky with her food”, Kyoutani mumbles.

  
“So is my Eevee. I assume the few things she does like have to be good enough for others as well.”

  
“He can share the recipe with you”, Watari remarks when he sees how fidget Kyoutani gets, but when he just nods, Watari grins.

  
“Yahaba, you should let them play.”

 

He just raises his eyebrow, but releases the young Pokémon who despite being just a few weeks old, has a lot of energy. Kyoutani's eyes shine lightly and Watari chuckles – nobody isn't charmed by Eevee he thinks.

 

* * *

  
They're close to the next city and there is an uncertainty. They would part, not just because Kyoutani wants to challenge the gym but also because there was no need to stick together – even though Watari liked to think there was no need for a reason to begin with.

There is, however, one last thing Watari needs to address. Especially when he sees how Velvet sleeps in Yahaba's lap again while Eevee playfully fights with Mankey.

“You should trade.”

 

“What?”

 

“It's obvious that Evee is one of the few who aims for new challenges while Venipede seems rather shy.”

  
  


“Do you think so?”

  
  


“Yes. But I guess in the end it's your pokémon who make the decision.”

  
  


“What do you think?”

Yahaba turns to Kyoutani, even though he made the decision as soon as he heard the suggestion; the same goes for Kyoutani.

  
(It's a tie.)

 

* * *

 

"Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi!”

 

The two trainer turn around, seeing Watari and Yahaba approach them in Undella Town. There was a chance to meet them, but it's still a surprise.

 

“It's good to see you. How are you doing?”, Iwaizumi asks with a grin.

  
“Good, fine, perfect, making a short vacation here.”

 

Iwaizumi looks puzzled. A journey is for a lot of them a vacation, especially if they are still young and not quiet sure what kind of career they are going to chose – he knows what he is talking about after being a gym leader for a while, stuck in one place.

 

“We're going back to Kanto, find our roots”, Watari explains.

 

Oikawa can't help smiling, seeing how happy they look. It's comforting, seeing how someone who had been so sad the last time he meet them now shines with a new-found aim.

 

“Good luck with that.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Before they leave, Yahaba turns to Oikawa with a knowing grin.

 

“I would watch out the next few days, there is a little surprise.”

 

Neither understands (and Oikawa is a bit annoyed by the smug expression) what he means at first, at least not until they meet Kyoutani who looks reluctant to admit his goal. However as soon as he does, Oikawa feels like he won a price, promising Kyoutani that he is going to be the champion soon so that he can be one of his elite 4. Making him promise that he is going to train hard so that he can be the first one to challenge when trainer come to battle Oikawa.

Unfortunately his words don't reach or move him as much as he would have liked, but Iwaizumi's smile and clasp on the shoulder do get Kyoutani to smile so he doesn't complain.

 

(And when Oikawa sees the Eevee for the first time, he can't help smiling – it's better when he doesn't know about that.)

 


End file.
